Horo Horo no Mi
The Horo Horo no Mi, also known as the Horo Horo Fruit, is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce Ghosts. "Horo" means ghost in Japanese. It was eaten by Perona. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit firstly, as demonstrated by Perona, is that it gives it's user the ability of to produce spectral replicas that they can control. Should a person be passed through by one of these, they immediately fall on their knees in manner similar to Foxy and become very negative about themselves. These replicas can also be used to gather information from different areas. Though the power of these ghosts are seemingly unavoidable, they have no affect on a person who is orignally pessimistic about himself. This is clearly seen when several of Perona's Negative Ghosts passed through Usopp. Usopp, being pessimistic about his own abilities, was completely unaffected by them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 461, Usopp is completely unaffected by Perona's ghosts. The user apparently, when using more advanced Devil Fruit techniques, becomes completely limp and immobile. Why this is so has yet to be fully explained. Other than that, the user is also susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Perona, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, like Absalom's Zombie Soldiers, can have an upper advantage.One Piece Manga - Chapter 460, Perona aids some Zombie Soldiers with her Negative Ghosts against the Straw Hats. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information gathering system, called "Ghost Network", in order to monitor things around and on Thriller Bark. Perona is also able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create other kinds of ghost. One ghost she can create looks perfectly like her in every detail. This ghost is able to float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. Perona is also able to create miniature explosive ghosts which she can use against her opponents.One Piece Manga - Chapter 465, Perona uses several attacks against Usopp. The named techniques that are used by Perona that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Negative Hollow': Perona sends out multiple ghosts to drain the will of a foe, either on one person or many. *'Mini Hollow': Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm. With these she can send and make them explode. This was first seen being performed before Usopp. *'Ghost Rap': With the miniature ghosts, Perona sends them toward an opponent and makes them explode. The way Perona sends them towards an opponent resembles the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack technique of Gotenks from Dragon Ball Z. This was first seen being used against Usopp. References External Links *Ghost - Wikipedia article about ghosts in general *Ghosts Central - Monstrous.com articles on ghosts *Ghost - Monstropedia article about ghosts in general *Paranormal - Ghosts and Spirits - Skeptic World article about ghosts *Ghosts & Hauntings - Shadowlands - site about ghosts *Ghosts, Hauntings and Poltergeists - site about ghosts *Pessimism - Wikipedia article about Pessimism *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which Mini Hollow and Ghost Rap resemble Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia